


Roses

by Charlie_Michelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Michelle/pseuds/Charlie_Michelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final months of high school are pivotal for character development. It's a shame that not everyone is going to develop according to society, it's a shame not everyone is going to appreciate the irony that is in the plot. It's a shame alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own the inspiration that is The Chainsmokers or any of their music.

There was something tragic about their love, it was everything a solid romance novel consisted of. They were star crossed lovers, coming from very different backgrounds and going very different places. They were troubled, after all growing up wasn’t easy. They had the ideal life to fit an ideal plot line, they were introduced into their own stories, they completed their rising actions and grew up separately only for that one moment. Their conflict started when they met and their climax was when they were together, it would only be funny that this was both figuratively and literally. They would find their plot start to fall, their lives taking them their own ways, parents and teachers expressing discontent, and themselves and the changes that came from within.

Their resolution however would be totally blank. 

+

Fate by definition is one grand conspiracy, its very existence is in the belief that no matter how hard one tries or how little the outcome is predetermined. To some it seemed like such a sad way to live life, to never branch out and try new things, to always follow a path even if that path was destined long before they were. For others, it was stable it was predictable. It was impossible to mess something up that was meant to be. That’s where the plot begins.

In the city of Konoha there are three districts, North, South and Central. It was well known that all the wealthy families, the families with history, the families with skeletons in the closet lived in the Central district. They were at the heart of the city, they thrived on the hustle and bustle, and they empowered the city to be what it was. North district has seemingly less known families, the ones that get by, the ones that aren’t noticed but they aren’t always in trouble. Average, boring, one of those areas where everyone just knows everyone and what they’re doing. Then there was the south district, which true to a stereotype was where the outcasts lived. Broken families, a small group of foster homes, that was where the violence thrived and the only way to survive was to either fight or flight. 

For the most part these three sections are separated. In the most basic terms possible, children of one district didn’t go to school with children from another district, businesses didn’t collide. There weren’t cushiony positions offered in the south district, if someone wanted cushion they worked harder than the rest and got in to teaching or nursing. However, there were no farming careers in the central district that was reserved for the northern land. It was almost charming how almost everyone grew up and repeated the same circle as before. The separation was potent and toxic. 

The city of Konoha only has one high school, located at the exact midpoint of the three districts. This was designed to bring and teach unity to the city, for it was believed that unity is what kept the city alive. 

Plot twist; as all the clichés go, it would be the beginning of senior year. 

\+ 

She had a long straight pony tail with bangs that rested neatly against her forehead. Her hair was brown her eyes were brown, she was a normal tragedy. She had been placing her bag in her locker when she noticed the not so plain boy next to her. Of course she’d have to be dumb not to notice a Hyuga. Their piercing grey eyes were enough to still even the most restless of people, their scowls could split a tree, but their serene and steady movements were mesmerizing to watch. 

His long luscious and sleek brown hair had been tied back and rested low on his back. He had just hung up his black suit jacket, of course a boy of the Hyuga clan would show up to school in one of those. He hadn’t seemed to notice her stare so she continued, she liked the way he rolled the sleeves of his grey sweater up to his elbows, she liked the way the white button up underneath rolled with them. As he walked away she took a chance, his ass was impeccable in the blue jeans he wore. 

“Boo!” 

She startled and jumped around, “What the fuck is your problem?” 

“I noticed you noticing.” She tried to argue but was cut off quickly; “Don’t lie to me Tenten, you blatantly stared at his ass as he walked away.”

“Ok, sue me, I was checking someone out.” The average tragedy, Tenten turned and shut her locker. “It was safe territory, he’d never even know.” 

Her companion just raised a sleek eyebrow; “Right, I’m sure he didn’t notice the third degree from beside him, I mean I felt it and I was across the hall.” 

“It’s funny that you mention your location, isn’t your locker on the opposite side of this hall?” 

The girl in accusation raised her hands in surrender; “Caught me, I was on my way over to see if you wanted to grab a smoke before we had to make our appearances in class.” 

Tenten adjusted the deep purple cardigan she had grabbed on her way out, it was a total accident that she’d grab her mothers’ but she supposed it would do. The goal was for her mother and father to not receive a phone call because of her attire, again. Even though her black spaghetti strap dress was totally the correct length and everything that mattered was covered. “Well what else would we do?” 

Her friend cracked a smile and led the way. Tenten trailed beside her and the two talked aimlessly, they had an easy friendship. There was no expectation from the two of them, after all according to everyone that mattered they were going to end up nowhere and as nobodies. Why not feed into the frenzy in advance? Tenten chuckled at something her friend said, sarcastic and sassy it was the perfect pair. They made their way to their usual spot, just off the curb by the front stairs. 

“I don’t know how they do that every morning.” A blonde haired bombshell with pretty blue eyes whispered to her friend. “I mean, what’s the appeal?” 

“I don’t know Ino why not just ask them?” 

“Because, Shikamaru, that’s rude! I don’t want to be rude.” The blonde crossed her arms over her chest as they walked by the duo. “I feel like I know her from somewhere.” 

Shikamaru let out a long drawn out sigh; “Maybe it’s school.” 

Ino huffed as they entered the school building, she was a very animated person and always had to readjust her arms. “Please spare me your sarcasm. I’m being serious, I feel like I see her all over the place.” 

“She’s smart, she’s in some of my AP classes.” Shikamaru had started to go the direction of his locker when he felt a tug on his arm, he turned around to see Ino’s intense stare. Her hair was on top of her head in the messiest knot he had ever seen, because she over slept of course. Her face framing bangs had started to come loose and without realizing he had tucked a strand behind her ear. She smiled softly. “I have to go Ino.” 

“I know, I just wanted to say have fun.” 

He just nodded and then slid his hand out from hers, he wouldn’t admit that the twinge of hurt and the way she pursed her lips didn’t upset him a little. He backed away slowly before he completely turned and made his way towards his destination. He deposited his belongings into his locker before he made his way towards the back entrance to the school. It was no secret what he would be doing, he did it all day every day. He lit up the blunt he had rolled up the night before and lit it up, if his estimation was correct he had a totally of five minutes of cloud watching and day dreaming before company would arrive. 

Ino had fumed when she watched him tuck his way outside. She knew it wasn’t her place to parent him, hell he had his own parents and his uncles constantly over his shoulder. She had to be the supportive figure in his life, that’s what girlfriends did. Even if she didn’t feel like one most of the time, it was a recent feeling, she mused, but a raw one. She turned before he could figure out she was watching, he could always figure that out, and made her way towards her homeroom. 

She couldn’t believe she had woken up late again and of course in her rush she had forgotten she had set out the cutest outfit for the day. She was left in her shredded high waist shorts and a plain white tank top tucked in with a maroon cardigan. She guessed it would be ok in the long run, it wasn’t like anyone actually cared what they wore to school, except for Shikamaru. 

Today for example he had shown up to her house in the same deep navy plaid he always wore, with the same form fitting khaki pants, and his insufferable dark denim jacket. His only real saving grace was the watch on his wrist that Ino had gotten him for his birthday. Yet, even in his same old same old he looked like he put more effort into his appearance than half the people that surrounded her. She scoffed to herself, he barely put effort into existing, he just got lucky when it came to smarts. 

She huffed and slammed herself into her seat; “It’s not even eight in the morning yet and I want this day to end.” She never actually expected a response, then again, she never really got one anywhere else. 

“Is that a joke? Am I supposed to laugh at that?” 

It would be too easy to continue with one story, it would be too easy to blend it in to the background too. That’s what she was good at, being in the background, but not this time. She had told herself time and time again that she was going to be different. Of course change is always induced by some sort of tragedy, but she didn’t want to think of that at the moment. 

“What do you think you’re doing Princess?” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, she would not stutter, she would not stutter. “I’m heading to class.” 

“Your father let you out of the house like that?” 

“I’m a legal adult now Neji, my father can’t control what I wear to school.” She smiled sweetly, but her cousin was fooled, he never was. “He doesn’t know.” 

“Hinata, showing off your stomach won’t make you stand out, it’ll just make you like all the other girls crying out for attention.” 

Hinata chuckled lightly. “But that’s the thing, I’m not trying to be like the other girls, just me.” Her cousin wasn’t amused and grumbled some command as he grabbed her arm and led her to his locker. He always kept an extra sweatshirt or sweater or something in his locker. She didn’t think she looked too bad, it was only a white tee shirt crop top, with black skinny jeans. Her mid-drift was showing but there wasn’t anything horrible about that. She had no time to protest when he forced the cashmere grey sweater around her shoulders, it was obviously too big for her. 

“Wear that.” 

“Yes Neji.” Hinata handed him her books and then shrugged her arms through the designated holes. “Happy now?” 

“No, but slightly less annoyed.” 

She rolled her eyes dramatically and grabbed her books back. She had half turned as she walked away to shout an insult to him and hadn’t seen the body she collided with. She never noticed his face or his hand sticking out to help her up, she never noticed the rambling that escaped his mouth, but rather she just noticed his clear blue eyes. It was such a nice change from grey. 

“… anyway I’m really sorry, are you ok?” 

She shook herself back to the current moment and pretended to fix her hair. There was nothing to fix, she had simply braided it loosely down her back. “I’m fine, sorry I was…”   
After a few seconds the blue eyed boy scratched behind his head; “You were…? Hey, is that your brother over there?” 

“I… uh… no, no he’s my cousin.” Hinata wasn’t sure how to take this kid in front of her. He hadn’t appeared to be anything special, typical popular fashion trend. Jean jacket over a plain black tee shirt with his sleeves cuffed just above his wrists. He wore dark jeans and plain brown shoes. His hair was disheveled and she wondered if he had ever actually combed it out. 

“… it’s so cool you’re his cousin! He holds an outstanding record at this school for martial arts.” 

Hinata had to focus herself back in again; “Uh, yeah, he really likes it.” She wanted to slap herself, instead she could feel the blush slowly make its way up her cheeks and before she knew it she was stuttering an excuse about getting to class and shoving passed him. 

“Well nice meeting you…” she was almost out of ear shot when she heard it. “I’m Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. See ya around.” 

Naruto stood and let out a long breath. He didn’t get her name, then again he didn’t need it, because she was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga family business. He was about to make his way around the halls, homeroom would be starting soon and everyone knew he didn’t show up to that every day. 

“Idiot.” 

Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow. “At least I got to talk to her.” 

“Hm.” The boy in the black V-neck Henley and form fitting black jeans shrugged passed Naruto. Naruto wasn’t offended, it became their thing, well as close to a thing as possible between them. Sasuke Uchiha liked to keep to himself and he detested sitting in a classroom for something pointless. They had met in detention during their freshman year, when Sasuke had said exactly that to the hall aid that was monitoring the room Naruto knew they’d be best friends. 

“Oh come on, don’t pretend to be uninterested about this stuff.” 

“I don’t have to pretend moron, I’m uninterested.” 

Naruto smirked; “I bet if I introduced you to her you’d be interested.” 

Sasuke knew what he was talking about, of course Naruto knew, he always seemed to know. It was infuriating really. “I’m not interested in a Hyuuga.” 

“Oh I know,” Naruto took a moment to inhale and exhale, he liked to build up for dramatic moments. “You like Sa—“ 

“Naruto?” Naruto stopped short and turned around calmly. He side glanced and noticed that Sasuke had disappeared, of course he had, and he always did. Asshole. 

“Hey Iruka-sensei! Fancy seeing you here… in the hallway… during homeroom.” 

“Funny indeed, you know what’s funnier?”   
Naruto shrugged innocently; “Uh… I’m sure you’ll tell me. Right?” 

“You in homeroom would be a good start.” 

“Wow, look at that that is funny!” Naruto laughed forcefully and then dropped his shoulders. “Detention?” 

“You bet, get to class.” Iruka-sensei didn’t wait around to see if he did or didn’t. Naruto knew he wouldn’t, he smirked fondly as the guidance counselor walked away from him.   
“You seem to take orders well.” Naruto turned around sheepishly and laughed. 

“What can I say? I’m leader not a follower.” 

“Right, that’s what they all say.” He does a quick one over of her. Her white loose tank top hangs perfectly, the black leggings are a slim fit and her god forsaken grey beanie is nestled on her head. Her shoulder length slightly wavy pink hair fanning out. “Your friend kinda’ left you hanging there.” 

“Nah, he just knows how to not get caught.” 

She just laughed a little. “I’m sure, maybe you should take some pointers from him.” 

“My work is all original!” 

“So the stuff you sold me last week? Was that all original Naruto cannabis?” 

Naruto just glared at her before he dug his hand into his jacket pocket. He almost laughed at her reaction; “Not now you idiot! What are you trying to do get us caught?” 

Naruto laughed and pulled out his phone, the pink haired girl just punched his arm. “Ow!” 

“Well that’s what you get, you moron! How am I supposed to know you’re reaching for your phone? You’ve done stupider things Naruto Uzumaki!” 

“Hey now, Sakura-chan I’m not that bad!” She was already elbow deep in one of her rants that she didn’t notice Sasuke sneak up behind her and slap his hand over her mouth. “Sasuke, as your best friend I advise you to not…” 

Sasuke growled when he felt her teeth dig into his hand; “You bitch!” 

“You asshole! Who does that? I mean really, covering my mouth with your hand? What are you afraid we’re going to get caught standing in the hall?” 

“I mean it’s a possibility.” They weren’t listening, so amused and pleased Naruto watched. 

“I wouldn’t have had to shut you up of you would do it on your own.” 

“Oh please! What, like you’re worried you’ll get in trouble?” 

“I don’t have to answer you.” 

Sakura looked please and placed her hand on her hips. Oh boy, thought Naruto, Sasuke was in for it now. “That is just so typical, of course you don’t have to answer to me, and nobody does. You could at least show a little respect to those beneath you oh mighty dark one.” 

“You’re petty.” Sasuke said, he was not amused, even if he was slightly entertained by the way her dream-catcher necklace swung back and forth every time she shook her fist at him. “Your beanie looks stupid.” 

“Your hair looks stupid.” 

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow; “You’re annoying. And if you were smart you’d lower your voice, unless you want to get a detention.” 

She smirked before she stepped into his personal space. She smelled good, Sasuke would go to his grave with that information. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and he was prepared to stop her hand as she lifted it up, only to have a hall pass shoved in his face. He pretended to read it while he took silent notes of what she looked like up close.   
She had a nose ring, but that wasn’t uncommon with the population of their school. She had a sheer eye shadow that covered her lids and black clean eye liner surrounding her eyes. Her green eyes were vibrant and dangerous. She had a neutral shade on her lips. He could see only one set of earrings in and that intrigued him for some reason. He could also tell her part when towards her right and was deep, and that the black she had laced through her hair had faded and was almost completely gone. 

“You’re a creep.” 

He didn’t say anything just raised an eyebrow before stepped out of her zone and walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

Every story has a setting, a place that progresses the plotline. It’s a comfort to the characters, it’s a safe place, and it’s somewhere that is always mentioned. Some may predict that the setting of the story is a place of education, but those predictions would be wrong. Behind the school, over a small wooden bridge is an open field. It’s shrouded with woods now, but back when the school was first formed they held some physical education classes out there. Now it was a common place that students go to for anything. This would be a perfect setting for character growth.   
+

She was filling the glass with the crushed goods and was humming a tune she had heard on the radio. It was a beautiful day and she was far enough away from people she knew she wouldn’t get in trouble. It was Sunday after all and the school never held anything on Sunday’s. She used her lighter to warm it up a little before she packed just a little bit more. She smiled at her work. 

“What are you doing?” 

She almost jumped off of her branch when she heard the deep voice. “What the… what are you doing here!?” 

“The real question is what are you doing here?” She didn’t know what to say to the couple, they looked familiar, but she knew she was in some AP classes with the guy, he slept a lot and she envied him. She held up her finger in response and gently climbed down from her branch. She couldn’t afford to drop her favorite bong. 

“Sorry, I just like to come here sometimes and…” 

“Smoke weed.” 

She didn’t know how to respond to the bluntness of the guy in front of her, especially because she had been trying to say ‘think’. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

The blonde with him looked uncomfortable but maybe she could help. She didn’t look like the girl to take a leisurely stroll through a field surrounded by thick woods. She was in gladiator sandals and boyfriend cut distressed jeans. She envied her attire, but her racerback loose tank top fit her figure so nicely. She knew how to accessorize as well, long blonde hair straightened and loose with shimmering earrings but her eyes were covered with tan sunglasses. 

“You want to join?” 

Blondey looked more uncomfortable at the thought of that; “I don’t really smoke…” 

“How about your partner in crime?” 

The kid in the black skinny jeans and converse shrugged. She liked his jean jacket and how simple the grey tee-shirt was underneath. There was nothing over the top about the kid and if she didn’t know Blondey’s status she’d have thought he was from her neck of the woods. “Sure.” 

“Shika…” 

“It’ll be fine Ino.” 

So Ino was her name, now she knew exactly who she was. Yamanaka’s daughter, she came from a long line of police and military men and women, in fact that’s what your family is known for. “So, how about it?” 

Ino watched, she hated that Shikamaru found enjoyment in this, she hated that he would choose to get high rather than continue on with their Sunday. She was so sure he’d have loved to see the fox nest she found but apparently not. She glared at the pinkette. She was such a simple human being, grey quarter sleeve shirt with red on the sleeves and blue skinny jeans. She even had the go to beat up red converse shoes to match. Her pink locks were pulled back in a ponytail and it drove Ino to distraction. 

Ino huffed as they passed the weed between each other, she noticed how easily this girl smiled and envied her. “What’s your name?” 

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand; “I’m Sakura Haruno, you sure you don’t want to join?” 

Maybe it was the way Shikamaru looked at her or maybe it was the way Sakura grinned at her. “I don’t smoke…” 

“Hey, I won’t pressure you.” 

Ino let out a long drawn out sigh; “Alright, somebody show me how it’s done.” 

She wouldn’t forget Shikamaru’s laugh. They spent a lovely afternoon with this girl that Ino only recognized as the girl that smoked cigarettes out front of the school every morning. As they talked Ino realized there was more to this girl than what was originally thought. Sakura was smart enough to rival Shikamaru but girly enough to talk about trends and fashion. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been going to school together for four years and never talked.” 

“Oh no, we did remember?” Ino looked at Sakura skeptically. “We got in an argument over Sasuke.” 

Then suddenly it was like a lightbulb. They had been freshman and in the same homeroom with Sasuke and at the time all Ino wanted to do was be with the dark and mysterious boy, and Sakura, well she had no chance. She wasn’t even from the same part of town and everyone knew that mattered. She taunted Sakura for her hair color and forehead size and Sakura called her shallow. They swore to be enemies before they could even be friends. 

“I’m such a pigheaded idiot.” 

“It’s ok to admit it babe, the first step is acceptance.” Shikamaru grunted when she slammed her hand into his stomach. “Abuse.” 

“Shove it Shikamaru.” Ino grumbled at her boyfriend before she turned to Sakura again who had a look of fondness on her face. “Friends?” 

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino’s gesture, literally, Ino had extended her hand. “I don’t smoke with people other than friends.” 

“Good, I think, hey Shika what time is it?” 

“Probably time for us to go, we’ll catch ya later Sakura.” 

The couple stood up and made their departure, but it was such a beautiful day that Sakura couldn’t bring herself to leave. She collapsed on her back and closed her eyes to the sunbeams.   
-

“Do you need any help?” 

He would have jumped, except Hyuuga’s don’t jump, but he was shocked that she could sneak up on him so easily. He put the piece of show jewelry down and turned towards the voice, he was shocked to see a familiar face too. She was wearing another dress, she must have a thing for them, but this one was floral and short. She had a matching sweater to her knee high off-white socks and tan worn ankle boots. Her hair was in two neat buns on either side of her head. He smirked at that. 

“I’m good, thanks.” 

She sent him a funny look and held her hands up; “Well if you do, I’m Tenten.” 

He just nodded and continued looking and waiting for Hinata. She had a knack for taking forever in the dressing room but he couldn’t just leave here. Although he knew she could take care of herself, it was just the way she asked that made him roll his eyes and agree. 

They were more like siblings, forced siblings, but siblings. It took a long time for them to reach that kind of relationship, it was rocky between his father and hers. Neji found himself in the middle of some rough family drama growing up and was always so mad and envious that Hinata and her sister never did. Until the one night he wandered around their compound aimlessly and heard her crying. It was like a fury ignited in him, his timid and innocent cousin shouldn’t be sad. Irrational, sure, but he walked over anyway and demanded to know what was wrong. 

They were stuck with each other ever since. He heard her voice telling a store associate she’d like to place some things back and then he felt her presence when she appeared next to him. “Must you change your outfit every time we leave the compound?” 

“Would you have let me leave otherwise?” 

“No.” 

And she smiled at him, he was irritated. Her jean shorts were entirely too short and her white tank top tucked into them did not help. At least she wore a blue floral kimono type cardigan and left her hair down. He heard her flip flops clap loudly as she walked away and he let out another irritated sigh, then he heard the familiar voice from earlier. He watched the girl with the funny hair talk with his cousin and mused silently. 

Tenten had been ringing up the girl with the matching eyes to Neji and the conversation was as basic as the previous and the next one to come. Until suddenly Neji was standing with the girl –Hinata was her name, and it was determined that they shared classes together. “What are you doing tonight Tenten-chan?”   
Tenten ignored the slight stutter in the low toned girl and answered; “Nothing that I know of, I get done here around seven.” 

“We were going to get some people together and have a campfire.” Hinata took a moment to side glance her cousin; “Count you in?” 

“Yeah, absolutely, mind if I bring a friend?” when both the Hyuuga’s shrugged she smiled. “Alright, here write down your number and I’ll text you when I’m done work.” 

They were out of the store for a total of three minutes before Tenten took her break and dialed her best friend’s number. “Sakura, you’ll never guess what we’re doing tonight…”   
-

He watched her for almost thirty minutes, in those thirty minutes she took a phone call and then let out another sigh and collapsed. He felt like a creep, but it wasn’t entirely his fault, she was the one laying out in the open. What kind of naïve human was she? Didn’t she understand that there were perverts lurking? 

“You mean like you?” 

“Idiot.” 

Naruto smiled over at his best friend, they were trying to setup for the Hyuuga’s annual bonfire. This year they decided the clearing in the school woods would be perfect. Sasuke must really be distracted if he didn’t realize he was thinking out loud. Not that Naruto could blame him, he was thinking the same thing though but he also knew Sakura for a lot longer. Sakura wasn’t as unaware of her surroundings as Sasuke assumed, but Naruto couldn’t figure out what Sakura was doing there.   
The boys approached the girl and leaned over her, she opened one eye. “You two are creeps.” 

“Ah, c’mon Sakura-chan, you can’t use that every time you see us.” 

“Sure I can, you two had been standing in the tree line for thirty minutes now.” She sat up then bounced onto her feet. It was almost comically funny how Sasuke and Naruto seemed to tower over her. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I was going to ask you that.” Naruto said with a grin before he spread his arms wide; “This’ll be perfect, right Sasuke?” 

“Sure.” 

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, in a long sleeve shirt and snug jeans he looked so casual. He was anything but and Sakura knew that, she had known of him for almost her whole life and they’ve had classes together since they started high school. It was almost random luck that they had managed to have homeroom and electives together for the last four years. She wondered if he thought the same thing, but then realized that would be silly and would imply that he thought of her. 

Since knowing him, he never had a girlfriend. For a while people thought he was gay, but Sakura holds the opinion that he’s just asexual. He simply didn’t have an interest in anyone and that was ok. A little bummed, but she pressed on. “What did you say?” 

“Asked if you were coming tonight.” 

“You said this is Neji’s thing?” 

“Yeah, Sasuke invited me.” 

Sakura chuckled; “That’s cute, you two going steady?” 

“He wishes.” Sasuke muttered as he crossed his arms. 

He looked at Sakura as she laughed and wondered how he didn’t notice her before. Of course they shared classes, but her annoying tone and laugh just never actually sunk in. Now he couldn’t get it out of his head, she was just so loud and cheerful. He glared at her, and of course she noticed but he didn’t stop. “So you’re tight with Neji Hyuuga?” 

“What?” 

Sakura just stared blankly; “Tight. Friends. Best buddies. You know, like you and Naruto without the going steady.” 

“We aren’t going steady, who says that?” Sasuke muttered before he addressed her original question. “We grew up together, Neji and I.” 

“That’s nice but are you friends?” 

“Sure.” Sasuke grumbled out as he pulled out his phone. He wanted to let Neji know that he and Naruto figured out how to set up everything for the night. Sasuke insisted on ignoring Sakura and Naruto and their endless rambling, an occasional demand and insult from Sakura.   
It was going to be a long night.  
-

They were new to town, not entirely, they’ve visited in the past. They just didn’t grow up there and that was fine with them. They may have appeared to have bad attitudes but they were good kids. The eldest was a curly, sandy haired straight faced girl. Her goofy obnoxious brother next to her, unruly hair and wild eyes with all black attire. Then there was the youngest, the redhead with the glare, the tattoo and the distinct pose. 

“So, how much you wanna’ bet this deadbeat town bores us to death.” 

“All of my money.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Anthony Green's song Only Love featuring Nate Ruess.

Its said that every existence and being on the Earth can be intertwined with another, that every decision made and every passing moment is part of one grand scheme. It’s been said that in Konoha they thrive on that notion, it was how they based their life. The leaders of the city many, many moons past had determined that the order of the Earth, the consistent flow of traffic if you will, had to be the example they followed. Somehow in the planning of the division of the city it was overlooked how the power scale would become tipped. 

They also never anticipated people not agreeing, strong and influential people not agreeing. Soon the leaders of Konoha were facing an almost absolute revolt and like any good government would do they handled it. Unlike some of the more promising governments in the world they handled it poorly. It was the single darkest moment in the history of Konoha, almost an entire family wiped out, with the exception of the immediate youngest generation. They were kept under close eye, lock and key of the city. 

They also hadn’t anticipated the determination of people to change their circumstance. For most generations people were content to continue a never ending circle and continuous pattern it never really occurred to anyone that the younger generations were somehow discontent. That there would be change in the air and suddenly the balance of the Earth seemed so strained. 

+

Sometimes it was really hard to always appear so cheerful and full of life and hope. Sometimes it was really hard to ignore the taunts of the students and sometimes the teachers. It was also really hard knowing that the only person to go home to was forced into the position, there were no doting parents there were no rules to follow or lectures on safety. Sometimes it was really hard being Naruto Uzumaki, but as some of his closest friends had said in the past, he does it the best. 

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be insulted by that, was it a good thing that he was the only Naruto out there? Was it bad? Given his track record in the department of life he sometimes only conclude the worst. It wasn’t that his life was awful, he always told himself he could be much worse off. The city has provided him with a guardian -of sorts and a job to keep him financially stable and they’re allowing him to finish high school! After all, it was important that he get a fair chance, that’s what Iruka-sensei always had said.   
He often times berated himself for having such pitiful thoughts, after all there were some people (like Tenten and Sasuke) who had known their families before they were ripped out from their life. There were people that, like Hinata and Neji, had to keep their family business professional at all times. There were circumstances that Naruto would never have to understand, never have to live with and for that he was grateful. Sometimes though, it was really hard to see it all that way. 

He decided to shake his head of the thoughts that plagued him and instead he decided to focus on his destination. The clearing behind the school had turned out to be the perfect spot for Neji’s little bash and everyone had fun, it seemed that people were mingling a whole lot better this year than the years prior. Maybe it was because they were all in the last stretch before they all started the rest of their lives, another dark corner of Naruto’s mind that he preferred not to visit. Even a split second of thinking about it sent him in a spiral of panic. Regardless, the location turned out to be perfect! The party was awesome the bonfire was nice and hot and big. Most importantly, it fit the criteria for a discreet location that the police were less likely to pop in on. 

He pushed through the trees to the clearing and had expected to find isolation, he was early for once for his meet up with Sasuke (and not that the bastard knew but Sakura as well). He was a little shocked to hear a deep feminine giggle and a hard sigh. The sigh was no doubt Shikamaru, but the giggle certainly wasn’t Ino. In fact Naruto couldn’t actually recognize her, she looked vaguely familiar with her sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, her skin was tanner than normal for the area too. Naruto was captivated by the sheer amount of curls on the girl, her hair only reached the top of her shoulders but the ringlets were so taught it looked like her hair was being held up. 

Shikamaru looked normal, jeans and a loose tee shirt and his brown shoes. It almost looked like he was completely relaxed with this girl and maybe he was. It wasn’t Naruto’s business anyway, but his curiosity outweighed his indifference and he found himself looking in at the pair again. She was adjusting her jeans and straightening out the tannish tee shirt she wore. She was also putting her shoes back on. That was strange, what could they have… oh. 

Naruto immediately turned three shades of red, the first shade out of embarrassment, the second because he was a male, but the third shade was anger. How could Shikamaru do that to Ino!? They were practically engaged! He was about to stomp through the leaves when he heard her lusty voice. 

“I can’t say that when I was told I’d be finishing high school here that this would be part of it.” 

“Yeah, funny how that works.” Shikamaru sighed out as he lit up a cigarette. “Look, Temari, this has to stay between us until I can talk to Ino.” 

This Temari figure took a seat next to Shikamaru and took the cigarette from him, Naruto immediately assumed she’d take a huff (everyone in their group did that), instead she pinched it out between her fingers. “These will kill you one day.” 

Shikamaru’s only response was to grunt before he smiled over at the girl. He knew Naruto was in the area, he had heard his grumbling minutes before. He wasn’t concerned that his friend found out about his secret, he was concerned because this particular friend didn’t know how to keep secrets. Things were difficult right now, Shikamaru thought to himself. Ino had become so blatantly dependent on him since her only other friend Amy had moved last spring. It was difficult for her, he knew that, but he couldn’t pretend to be happy anymore. 

Ino was great, she was this bubbly personality that always kept him on his toes and knew just what to say to make his shitty days better. The problem was that she did all of these things as a best friend, she never did these things as a girlfriend. God, he thought, he sounded like a pig. Maybe he was, but he’s tried to take things to the next level and Ino shut him down. That had to mean something! Then of course when she was finally ready he had found that he wasn’t able to find her attractive, christ he really was a pig. There was no way he’d be able to have Ino understand, she’d never get it and this was mostly because he didn’t get it himself! 

He had finally gotten to see what it was like to be attracted to someone, really earnestly attracted. Ino and him had been friends for so long that he wondered if them dating was simply a moot point. Something they both thought was inevitable, they had shared bubble baths together! He could reason through his feelings all day, he was affirmatively sure that Temari was the girl he wanted, but he was also positive that he didn’t want to hurt or lose Ino. It was so tiresome. 

Temari sat in a similar boat, she was in a new city surrounded by new people and right off the bat she’s in the middle of a predictably messy breakup. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck, she always found herself in these kinds of situations but she was positive that with Shikamaru it was different. She had got sent to Konoha by her father, one of the leaders of the city Suna. She had disgraced their family line yet again and this time he had enough. Her brothers were no help. 

She had been careful, she knew that, but still accidents happen. She hadn’t meant for her father to find out about her delicate condition, at least not until she had already had it all handled and squared away. She realized a little too late that her father knows everything. She had wanted a pat on the hand, she had wanted comfort and soft words but she got a lecture and practically disowned. Her brothers snickered as she left for Konoha. Her father was stoic, she had fumed the entire drive about the ridiculous situation. 

“There’s a blonde boy staring at us through the buses.” She had been pulled from her memories when she heard a whispered shriek from the foliage in front of her. 

“Let it go, he’ll eventually leave.” 

Temari wanted to laugh when Shikamaru was proven wrong. The kid looked harmless enough with his baby blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. His white tee shirt had a little blotch of dirt on it but his blue hooded zip up was clean enough with little leaves stuck all over. He looked relatively harmless in his jeans and shoes too. He introduced himself quickly and loudly and before she could find her voice she found her hand gripped tightly and this Naruto kid tugging her arm up and down. 

“What are you doing here Naruto?” 

His demeanor changed, Temari watched intrigued. “I could ask you the same thing Shikamaru, I thought you’d be with Ino today.” 

“She has a family obligation.” Shikamaru stretched, stood up, then offered his hand to Temari. “Let me handle it Naruto.” 

Naruto couldn’t respond before the pair had started walking away. Temari looked over her shoulder once and the look in her eyes told Naruto one thing, she had no intention of hurting Ino. He wondered how long it would take for the new comer to realize she already had. Naruto decided to push it back out of his mind, it wasn’t his business, besides he had two appointments to keep. He laid down in the grass with his head propped against the trunk of wood they had pulled over for the bonfire and was asleep before he could count to ten. 

On the other side of town things were not so peaceful. The day had started out alright, at least on Hinata’s end, she had the house to herself and she didn’t have to attempt to hide herself from her parents. She had decided to do a sock bun with her long locks, she wanted to show off her new earrings (they weren’t extravagant by any means but they had been left to her as a gift). Since it wasn’t quite cold out yet she figured she could get away with a black crop top that tied around and a light blue and floral kimono cardigan. It wasn’t warm enough for shorts but jeans and sneakers would do just fine. She smiled at her reflection when her phone went off. 

She grabbed her wristlet and made her way downstairs. It was her first “girls day” with actual girl friends! Well friend, it was just Tenten and Hinata embarking on this adventure but that was alright. Tenten had won Hinata’s friendship the day in the store and had continued to prove herself as a good friend later that same evening. Tenten had been waiting for Hinata patiently out front, she had been playing on her phone when her grey eyed friend joined her. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, what’s the plan?” 

Tenten smiled brightly and slapped Hinata on the back; “There are no plans! Whatever you want to do we can, the only thing I need to get done at some point is to drop off these papers.” 

Hinata suggested they start there and then take the day in stride. Tenten agreed, she was hesitant at first, she didn’t want Hinata to know what she was doing but she supposed if the girl next to her wouldn’t ask then she’d be fine. The sound of Tenten’s wedged heels was all to be heard between the two girls for a couple blocks, it wasn’t uncomfortable, just strange. Hinata had always seen Tenten and Sakura gabbing away at all times when they walked. Hinata knew she wasn’t the most social person, but she should know what to say now, right? She decided to go for a compliment. Tenten had done her hair in a braided crown around her head with her bangs in place and was wearing a red plaid and jeans. Not much to comment on, in fact this was very simple for some of the outfits Tenten wore. 

Hinata opted for another approach; “So what papers are you dropping off in Central City?” 

Damn, Tenten thought, she had so hoped that Hinata wouldn’t ask. “Just some forms I had to fill out, nothing major.” 

Hinata felt her insecure nature kick in, clearly Tenten didn’t want to talk about it or at least she didn’t want to talk about it with her. She decided to stare down at the ground, what a fool she had been to think she could actually befriend someone as unique and special as Tenten. The brown haired girl wasn’t an idiot though, she noticed Hinata’s immediate retreat. She felt like a jackass for even bringing it up at all. 

Tenten would have handed the papers in earlier on in the week but between work and school she couldn’t find the time. They were due tomorrow and if she wanted to be considered for the security forces academy she had to get them in, she was hopeful that her extensive background in martial arts would help. Plus her legal guardian appointed to her by the city was a weapons freak, he taught her everything he knew and she clung to this desperate hope that it would be enough. That the council would overlook her background as a Southern Konoha resident and give her a chance. It was a small glimmer however, the men of Central district got picked over women in whole, but a girl from the Southern district? It was laughably impossible. 

“I filled out an application for the entrance exam to the security forces academy.” 

Hinata was so surprised she almost stumbled; “You? Really? That’s great!” 

Tenten sent a smile at her friend. “It’s not attainable, I know that deep down but if I didn’t at least try I’d never know right?” 

“How is it impossible for you? You hold just as many records as Neji with martial arts. You’re just as smart and you’re more compassionate.” Hinata sounded actually surprised, did she not know how the city worked? Tenten wondered, then she concluded that Hinata couldn’t possibly know. “We’re almost there, I’m excited for you.” 

“I’m glad one of us is.” Tenten rubbed at her neck. “To be honest Hinata, I’m actually dreading it.” 

Hinata grabbed her friend by the arm with glee. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they were just outside the headquarters office. Hinata saw her cousin before Tenten did, the girls had found conversation easy at this point, there was still some tension from the brown hair and chocolate eyed girl. Obviously there was more to this, but Hinata pushed it aside as she waved in greeting to her cousin. 

Tenten’s breath caught in her throat, partially because she hadn’t realized how great the light shade of pink looked good on Neji and partially because he was there to witness her humiliation. She could feel her blush of embarrassment start to crawl up her neck to settle on her cheeks. She had meant to tell Hinata never mind, even though the deadline was tomorrow and she was working all day and night, but she couldn’t form the words. Then Neji was right there and of fucking course he would smell perfect too. This was officially going into her journal as worst day ever. Tenten scrunched her nose up at the thought at having to buy a journal. 

“Good afternoon ladies, what brings you down here?” 

“Tenten wanted to drop off her application.” 

Neji looked shocked, he was shocked, what could Tenten want to do down here? She couldn’t possibly be thinking of joining the security forces, that would be absurd. “Hinata, uh, maybe we should go.” 

“Pardon my bluntness, but what are you applying for?” 

Tenten stopped short, her heart pounded, Neji had asked her a question and for goodness sake she couldn’t think of an answer. Until Hinata slapped her arm and nudged her, “Oh, yeah, I’m applying for a chance to test to start the academy next fall.” 

The thought of her doing something so dangerous and selfless didn’t sit well with him. He had meant to tell her so, but instead he blurted out something else altogether. “That’s crazy.” 

“Neji, don’t be rude.” Hinata criticized her cousin when she saw what his words did to her friends confidence. 

“No, Hinata, he’s right it’s crazy.” She had a new conviction in her voice when she met Neji’s eyes; “I think everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves.” 

The man wasn’t sure how to respond, he knew Tenten’s background (probably better than Hinata herself did). She didn’t have a chance. “They won’t consider you.” 

Tenten’s spine stiffened. “And why is that Neji?” 

“For one, you’re a woman. Everyone knows that Uchiha-san prefers men, and secondly your background disqualifies you.” 

Hinata looked between the two of them, the sparks were so visible she was tempted to find a way to ignite them. Then Neji had said that and Hinata had found herself looking at Tenten with utter curiosity. What background? What prohibited Tenten from pursuing something she had a right to pursue? She had meant to ask but Tenten must of read her mind. 

“So just because I’m from the South district that disqualifies me? Is it because I’m an orphan or is it because I’m troubled? How about we line the children at the foster home up and tell them to give up on their dreams now, they’re in the southern district so they can’t qualify for a decent future.” 

“I don’t mean it like that, I’m just stating facts Tenten.” 

“You’re stating pig-headed reasons.” Tenten huffed right back as she pushed around the man. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have some papers to drop off.” 

Neji rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose then turned to her cousin. “Why didn’t you talk her out of this?” 

“I didn’t think I had to?” 

Neji stared at his cousin in confusion; “You had to have known that she isn’t like us, she doesn’t come from the same pedigree as we do.” 

“I know that Neji!” Hinata bit out. “She’s right though, everyone deserves a fair chance.” 

Neji shrugged. He supposed they did, hell he filled out an application when he knew a future like that was impossible. He would never pass the physical, sure he was fit and capable but the illness that had haunted and lurked around him would keep him from proceeding very far. He would be stuck to rely upon his family’s wishes forever to survive and live. It disgusted him, what one’s own body could do and how it could destroy everything. 

“I know you put one in too Neji and I did nothing to stop you…” he knew she was right. 

When Tenten returned she seemed more optimistic, her triumphant smile showed that. Neji found himself envious, she still had hope for a better future and he had lost all of his years ago. When the girls invited him along on their day he couldn’t decline, he felt that he needed to in a way. They hadn’t anticipated stumbling across a distraught and sobbing Ino. 

“Oh no, what do you think is wrong?” 

Tenten shrugged and looked at Hinata for an answer, the girl was just as at a loss. She found them before they could come up with a proper way to intrude upon her personal life.   
“I’m a horrible human being that doesn’t deserve to live!” 

The blonde, that looked like she had just returned from a party in her tribal print skirt and white camisole top, threw herself into Tenten’s arms. The brunette was awkward and never really had to deal with this -Sakura didn’t get upset like this, and when she sent a look to Neji and Tenten they looked just as perplexed. 

Ino imagined she felt as they looked, confused and shocked. That summed up her situation pretty well, she just couldn’t say no. Her life had been turned upside down when she   
wandered into that classroom and met Sai, he was mysterious but attentive. He was sarcastic and cold but he tried with her damn it and not even her own boyfriend could do that! She just had so much piling up, the expectations to carry on family tradition, marry young and bare babies just as young. Run the family store. Be content with the same man for ever and ever. 

She knew her problems were probably so miniscule in comparison to others, but she was just so tired of constantly being told that! Then Sai came around, and he didn’t say that he encouraged her to talk about her problems. Offered solutions and ways to help and he had just been so sweet. So naturally when he went in for a kiss she didn’t turn away, she knew in her heart that this was not going to break Shikamaru’s heart. Then she thought, maybe that was why she felt so guilty when she had slept with Sai. Shikamaru would not be devastated over her lack of faithfulness, he would not be disgusted with her, he probably wouldn’t even blame her. He would leave her though and frankly he was the only stable thing in her life. 

She was embarrassed to have lost her self control the way that she did, but as soon as she saw Hinata and Tenten she couldn’t help it. She had originally tried to find Sakura, something about the pinkette just made her calmer and she knew she was in good hands but when she went searching her parents admitted that they hadn’t seen her in days. Days! Ino wanted to comment and demand how her own parents hadn’t seen her in so long, but instead she bit her tongue thanked them anyway then went to search for her friend. 

Yes, her friend damn it! She wasn’t going to let nonsense of the past ruin her opportunity to actually be able to rely on someone and for someone to rely on her for once. Instead she found her two other friends, Hinata and her went way back, but Tenten didn’t realize just how lucky she was yet. She would though. 

“Start at the beginning Ino, what happened?” 

The blonde pulled back out of Tenten’s arms and let out a long heavy sigh. “I cheated on Shikamaru to start.” 

“With who? When?” She had totally forgotten that Neji had been with them. She felt a whole new level of mortification. 

“Oh god, you can’t tell him! Neji promise me you won’t tell him, he’ll be so bothered by it!” 

Hinata had tried to be the voice of reason; “Well of course he will Ino, you’re his girlfriend.” 

“No that’s not what I mean, he’ll find the whole situation troublesome but he won’t be hurt by it.” 

Neji attempted to get more information out of her, he wanted a name first so he could intimidate the coward and demand to know why he hadn’t waited to pursue Ino until she was single. Then he realized that Ino probably knew the inevitable. Shikamaru had lost interest in his blonde beauty months ago and everyone but Ino saw it, suddenly Neji felt a whole other pang for the girl. She was just trying to fix the hurt. 

“Ok, well it really can’t be as bad as it seems Ino.” Tenten wrapped her arm around Ino’s shoulders. “We’ll figure it out, first things first you need to talk to Shikamaru.” 

Ino agreed then popped her head up; “Actually we need to find Sakura.” 

“Did something happen with her now too?” Neji asked with a tone of sarcasm, it was enough to gain a glare from Hinata and Tenten at the same time. “I’m sorry, but the girl is always getting into trouble.” 

“Yeah well, her parents haven’t seen her in days. They literally said that! How does someone just... “ Ino stopped then looked at Tenten with an accusing look. “You know where she’s at.” 

Tenten shrugged and let out a sigh; “Yeah, I know where she goes when things get rough at her house. But I’ve never actually been there before, it’s kind of her secret place.” 

Ok, well her secret place ended being no secret after all. Sakura had been utilizing the abandoned section of the Uchiha compound since she was twelve. That was the first time mom and dad got into a real fight where the walls shook and glass broke. It wasn’t the last time though, they were always so happy and loving but all it took was onset of a problem no matter how small to strip the happy family of their happy. Sometimes she found it unbearable to sit in her room and listen to her mother scream about how if she hadn’t had her she’d had left a long time ago. Sometimes she pretends her father doesn’t refer to her as an it when things got rough. 

It wasn’t pretty, but they were her parents and she had learned a long time ago that you only get one set. She stumbled across this place when she was trying to find her friends house in middle school, she always knew the edge of the Uchiha property met the edge of the Northern district. She also knew about the uprising within the Uchiha family and how they had all been handled. She knew that Sasuke and his brother were still alive and well. She knew his parents were too, but their property was under constant guard and they were often times removed from their ‘peaceful’ life for random interrogations. 

Sometimes Naruto being a loudmouth paid off. She admitted she wanted to know the information so she could continue this civil friendship with Sasuke. Secretly she wanted to know things like that because it made him seem so much more human. Of course she couldn’t outright say she knew exactly what he goes through but she knew how it felt to hold the idea of perfection and never reach it. She certainly knew how it felt to let people down simply by having a name. She’d be damned if he ever found that out, but then again maybe he already knew. He stared at her an awful lot and there was always this slight hint of confusion in his gaze. Like he didn’t quite get her, but he didn’t really care to.   
She had just started to stretch herself awake when she saw the shadow. Funny thing, being in an abandoned home that had multiple counts of murder and bloodstains that still streaked some of the walls almost asked for her to see shadows. This was the first one, but she knew it would be a doozy of one. 

“You’re lucky my father hasn’t found you yet.” 

She let out a sigh and raised her hands in surrender; “You finding me may not be so much better.” 

Sasuke stepped further into Sakura’s makeshift room. There was a little space heater that didn’t give off too much light, some food and water and clothes. She had made a makeshift bed with some blankets too, but he noticed she didn’t touch anything that wasn’t hers already. He looked at her and noticed the bags under eyes, her purple tank top was wrinkled and her makeup smudged. 

“How long have you been here this time?” 

“You make it sound like I’m a squatter.” 

He rolled his eyes as he plopped himself, gracefully he may add, until her pad of blankets. He frowned over the stiffness of the wood that pressed throught. “You are, you know this is my property and its private right?” 

She rolled her eyes. “I would have had to have been blind not to notice Sasuke. Sorry I’ll pack my things and get out.” 

“I should probably tell my father about this.” 

Sakura nodded, she had hoped that since her friendship with Sasuke had been on more decent terms that he would help her out and not let the formidable Fugaku know about this. She started to pack her things and get her shoes on; “I’m not running,” she felt the need to explain, “... I’m just trying to get everything gathered so when he demands my removal it’ll be easier.” 

Sasuke watched. She seemed so resigned that he would run to his father, couldn’t she figure out that he was one of them? That he was a misfit and desperately longed to fit in? That in recent times he had found the time spent with her was a little more enjoyable because she didn’t treat him like an Uchiha she treated him like Sasuke. Instead of responding to her ridiculous statement he pulled her phone out of his pocket.

“I charged it for you.” 

She took the phone with a surprised look on her face. “Thank you Sasuke…” 

“Hn.” He grunted out, he wanted to ask what led her here time and time again. He wanted to know why each time she came she would bring something else to make it seem more permanent. He also wanted to know where she kept getting kerosene to keep her heater going, but more importantly why she chose his compound. 

“I promise Sasuke this will be the last time, I shouldn’t break in here especially because this is your family’s home…” 

He cut off with a bored expression and a bored tone, “You’re annoying.” 

She smiled softly, she was thankful he hadn’t asked. She thought her home problems couldn’t possibly measure up to the Uchiha legacy, how miniscule it would be for her to run from harsh words said in the heat of a moment when he had to live with this every single day. The city wouldn’t clean it up, according to her father, they wanted the marks to stay there, they wanted the caution tape to remain hanging as an example of what happens when you challenge your leaders. She thought it was disgusting. 

They sat in peace together for a while, Sakura found herself laying back under her covers with the warm sun shining through the cracked window to her left. She smiled at the warmth. She was relieved that Sasuke had charged her phone, disturbed that he got it off of her while she was sleeping, but relieved. She’d have to text Naruto and apologize and promise him his payment as soon as she could. She’d be without one of her favorite pass times for a good couple of weeks. 

She let out a sigh of disappointment, at least there was still some left in her favorite glass piece. That would have to do, she wanted to laugh darkly at her attitude. She was trying so hard to get into Tsunade’s medical school program after high school and yet there she laid discouraged about her lack of weed. She certainly wasn’t a drug addict, she only smoked weed and cigarettes but she had never really drank before. She was determined to become a doctor but sometimes the stress and constant insecurity just discouraged her to a point of panic. Smoking helped ease that panic, actually smoking helped ease her muscles and her mind and for a couple minutes to a couple hours she was able to really relax. 

She was shocked when Sasuke suddenly reached into his pocket again and pulled out a little baggy. “Naruto says hello.” 

She laughed; “It’s like you can read my mind Sasuke.” 

He just grunted again, she hadn’t actually accepted the crushed plant. He raised an eyebrow; “Are you going to take it?” 

“I’m going to take it to give back to Naruto, I don’t have the money this week and probably won’t next week.” 

He looked at her like she was an idiot, then again, maybe she was. “It’s been handled.” 

She sent a shocked expression to her dark haired friend. She knew better than to argue with Sasuke and she had to admit it wasn’t super pricey for the amount she gets, it’s just that finding a job in the North district that doesn’t require full commitment was hard and she couldn’t do little favors for neighbors until she was positive her parents had stopped their current feud. How was she ever going to pay for something as incredible as Tsunade’s program? She didn’t want to admit to herself that it would be a dismal attempt to try and all she would gain was Tsunade’s pity, but she had to be realistic. “I’m going to be stuck here forever.” 

Sasuke just stared at her; “You’ll freeze to death.” 

She looked up again and smiled softly. “Sorry, I was thinking to myself. Believe it or not it’s not to bad in the winter.” 

“How would you know?” He knew how, he’s known for years. He figured it out when he was fourteen and if his brother though his request to fix the holes in the walls and roof was odd Itachi never said anything. Together they patched up the little corner room as best they could. Then Sakura would come in with the little heater, in between trips he would catch on to her bringing blankets and spare clothes. The child in him wanted to demand his father help, because couldn’t they see that this girl was just trying to make things easier on others? The young adult in him knew that there were better ways to go about what she was doing, he understood she was trying to keep the peace or distance from   
something, but wasn’t there anyone looking for her? Concerned for her well being? 

He rolled his eyes and looked at her again, she looked peaceful. He made a move to stand up and she followed. She looked sheepishly at the ground; “I’ll probably stay here another night if that’s ok…” 

“Hn.” He didn’t like the idea, but he had made sure that new locks were put in so she could like the door and not just barricade it. He guessed she had caught on when he went to try the door knob earlier in the morning and it had stopped, he wouldn’t tell her that he had the key (but he was sure she’d figure it out). “My numbers in your phone now, if you need anything contact me.” 

He went to make his way out of the room, his parents would probably wonder where he was and why wasn’t he doing something productive. He was about to cross the threshold when he felt her hand grab his arm, he turned around and was almost immediately thrown back by her weight as she hugged him tight with her arms around his neck. 

“Thank you Sasuke.” She went to kiss his cheek when he turned his face towards her. Her innocent friendly kiss to the cheek turned into a steaming out make out session. And   
neither of them realized they had responded so naturally or instinctively until it was over. Then she found herself being pulled back in and his lips taking control of hers. It left her dizzy and breathless and a chunk of her mind was confused and embarrassed, but mostly it left her wanting more. 

“You’re so annoying Sakura…” Sasuke had whispered against her mouth, clearly he wasn’t affected the same way, Sakura thought. Then she caught the look in his eyes, how they had glazed over and how he had looked absolutely starved. She saw the raw want in his eyes and his hands had softly found this place at her waist where he exerted enough pressure to know that he was indeed just as affected as she was. He pulled back sharply and made his way out the door again, “Keep this locked when you’re in here.” 

Sakura didn’t dare smile until she was positive he was gone. Sasuke didn’t dare show reaction to their moment until he was into his room, where he knew he wouldn’t stray and find her and continue with their physical demands. He let out a low groan as he fell face first onto his mattress, she let out a happy giggle as she cuddled under blanket again.


End file.
